Coral reefs and Kai
by AmTheLion
Summary: While snorkelling between the corals you notice something that doesn’t belong in the sea, and the curiosity makes it a great vacation. Kai ONE SHOT for Rinnu500.


**AmTheLion:** Here's a Kai one shot for Rinnu500. I wrote this while I was on vacation in Spain. Hope you like it.

**Summary:** While snorkelling between the corals you notice something that doesn't belong in the sea, and the curiosity makes it a great vacation. Kai ONE SHOT for Rinnu500.

**Disclaimers:** I do not own beyblade or it's characters. I do however own this one shot and the idea for it.

**Signs used: **

Name- text (name person talking)

/Text/ (person with POV thinking)

**Coral**** reefs and Kai**

The warm, saltwater comes flushing over your feet as you're standing on the beach looking out at the sea in front of you. Around you is the sound of tourist and locals chatting and enjoying the warm and clear summer day. In your left hand is a snorkel and diving mask, in your right hand is a pair of swim feet and a little bag. You smile and start walking out into the water. You put on the mask and snorkel, then the swim feet and jump into the sea. The water flushes around you. For a moment you're covered in bobbles, then the clear water shows you its hidden beauty. You swim around looking at all the breathtaking corals, shells in different colours and shapes, even a few octopuses. Every now and then you dive down and put a shell or stone in your bag.

You're having a great time just enjoying the peace and amazing scenery of the corals, when you suddenly notice something else down by a little cave. Curious, you follow what you think is a fish. Staring at the little cave you see nothing but a few bobbles coming out. You dive down to take a closer look just as something blue comes out of it. You get so surprised you almost scream, resulting in you swallowing the salt sea water. Quickly you return to the surface, gasping and coughing for air. You look around to see where you are and notice you're a bit far from the beach. So with a final look at the water by that cave, you swim back.

The sun dances on your face, making you grunt and turn around in bed. Soon the little hotel room feels burning hot. You blink and glance at your watch, before deciding to get up. After a great breakfast, you head for the beach to snorkel again. As you walk out into the water, you decide to look for that creature from yesterday. So with a deep breath you're on your way to the cave. As you swim above it you can't see anything else than the normal fish and corals. You sight a little to yourself, before giving up and start enjoying the scenery instead.

A little later you're diving down to once again pick up something that caught your interest. Just as you reach it you spot the figure from yesterday, but this time it's right besides you. You get so startled that you once again swallow a bucket of water. The figure looks at you, but between all the bobbles you can't see what it's doing, before a pair of hands grabs you around the waist and pulls you to the surface. You cough and gasp for air as the other person helps keeping you up. When you finally manage to get your breath back you look at your rescuer. It's a guy at the same age as you, with two shades blue hair and deep purple eyes.

Guy- You allright?

You- Yeh thank you.

He just nods and keeps looking you in the eyes. For some reason you feel like he's looking right true you, and you feel a deep blush spread from your cheeks. In a bad attempt of hiding it, you almost get your head under water again, but once more he pulls you up.

Guy- We should get back to shore, before you drown.

A small grin comes over his lips as you blush even more.

A few moments later you're both back at the beach, wrapped in your towels. Sitting there talking you learn that his name is Kai Hiwatari and he's there with his grandfather. While he works, Kai gets to do what he wants. You tell him that you're here with your parents, but get to do what you want as well. You sit and talk about all and everything and quickly become good friends, he even treats you for ice cream.

You- Tomorrow I'll treat you ice cream.

He smiles of your comment.

Kai- I expect we'll be snorkelling together as well then.

You blush a little and nod.

The next day you hurry to the beach to meet Kai. At first you can't see him, so you sit down and wait. A few minutes later a pair of hands covers your eyes.

Guy- Three guesses who

You can't help but laugh

You- Kai

You hear him laugh a little as he lets go and stands in front of you.

Kai- So, you ready?

You- Of course, let's go.

Both of you smile and head for the water, and a few moments later you're snorkelling and diving together, having a great time. Kai has been here many times before so he shows you the greatest corals and caves. It's wonderful, and you don't even think about going up before your belly starts to rubble.

You- I'm hungry. How about you?

Kai- I'm getting hungry too. The beach restaurant has great food, lets get some dry clothes on and eat there.

A while later you're lying together on the beach talking after a great lunch. Kai looks at you while you talk about the snorkelling, and a little smile comes over his lips. You stop and stare at him.

You- What?

Kai- Nothing. I was just thinking.

You- About what?

He smirks at you.

Kai- You.

You look confused at him and he laughs a little.

Kai- The first time I saw you was in the water by that cave, and to be honest I thought you were gorgeous.

Now you stare at him with your mouth open, because you thought exactly the same about him, only that he was the most handsome guy you had ever seen. You're lying on your back with him half leaning over you, both of you just looking each other in the eyes.

Kai- You're the only person I ever really liked.

After what he has told you about his past, you know he's not lying. Slowly he leans down towards you. Then you feel a pair of soft, warm lips press against yours. You don't hesitate to return the gesture, and soon you're lying there making out. He tastes like a mix of saltwater and soda, and yet, he's so fantastic. When you finally part for air you look at each other again and smile.

You- You're the only one I ever really liked too Kai.

He laughs a little before he leans down and kisses you again.

**AmTheLion:** That was my first one shot on here. Hope you liked it.

Please leave a review.


End file.
